The invention relates to a device for assembling two adjacent molded cases housing miniature electrical switchgear having a circuit, notably a control circuit, connected to two external connection terminals, comprising a fast-fixing connecting runner which in the active position overlaps the interface of the two cases, and whose parts protruding on both sides of said interface are each secured to one of the cases to mechanically assemble the two cases.
An assembly device of the kind mentioned, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,228, enabled a modular low voltage miniature electrical switchgear system to be achieved. The switchgear generally comprises control circuits or auxiliary circuits which have to be interconnected when two or more modules are assembled. In the simplest example of a two-pole remote-controlled switch achieved by assembly of two single-pole remote-controlled switches, the two operating coils must be connected in parallel to ensure simultaneous operation of the two controls. This paralleling can be achieved at the level of the external connection terminals of the control circuit, but fitting of these connections complicates assembly.